


ellara kills a templar in this one

by missveils (Missveils)



Series: Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Pre-Canon, Siblings, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: ^ and if that doesn't make it for you, then I don't know what to tell you.Ellara takes her little brother Dáire to a human town for the first time to sell some pelts and things get out of hand.
Series: Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ellara kills a templar in this one

“Just stay close to me, and don’t speak to anyone. Let me do the talking.”

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about. You’ve been to human villages many times before.”

“Who said I’m worried?”

The farms scattered along the path slowly became more frequent and closer together. From the fields rose laughter, songs, and the voices of the labourers. Ellara furrowed her brow every time Dáire wandered away from her and closer to the edge of the path. 

“I don’t know, you always talk about going to town as if it’s an ordeal. So far, it’s pretty nice.”

“We are just going in, selling these pelts, and leaving. Shems are too nosy for their own good. Beside-”

A shrill scream cut the air. It stopped for a second and they could hear it again, coming from the line of trees on the other side of the path.

“That’s a child’s voice,” muttered Ellara. “Hey, wait!”

Dáire had already bolted toward the source of the scream. Ellara ran after him. She was fast, but her brother ran like a blighted deer. She managed to grab a hold of his arm and stop him on his tracks. 

“Stop, it could be a trap!”

Dáire just pointed forward. She looked up at a small brook and a human child lying in it. The water was not deep enough for the child to be submerged past his waist, but his leg was bloody and seemed to be trapped between two boulders. 

“Are we just going to leave him there?”

She let go of her brother’s arm. 

“Fine. Let’s get him out of there, he can just run back to his farm.”

They walked up to the child, who recoiled at the sight of her tattooed face. 

“Please, don’t hurt me!”

“No one is going to hurt you,” she replied. “How did you even get in there?”

Dáire and Ellara pulled on the boulders, enough to lift them slightly so that the child could move his leg out of the way. The leg was swollen and bloody and most certainly broken.

“Elena and I were playing and she chased me here and when I fell she just ran away. I thought I was going to die!” he explained, between sobs. “I don’t think she has told her mum, but… Hey, what are you doing?”

Ellara looked down and saw the child’s leg slowly regain its normal shape and color, with Dáire’s hands glowing faintly over it. 

“Dáire…”

“Please don’t put a demon in me!”

“I’m just healing your leg so you can walk back home. You will still need to rest for a few days, though. Do you know your way home?”

The child nodded and got up on his feet slowly. He tested his leg, hopping from one foot to the other. 

“Thank you, messeres elves!” 

Ellara grabbed him by the shoulders and her tone was starn when she spoke.

“Listen here, little shem, don’t tell any of this to your parents. Now run along.”

The smile froze on the child’s face and he sprinted back into the forest.

Dáire got on his feet too, watching the child disappear between the trees, hopefully towards his home.

“That was a bit harsh, Ella…”

“You shouldn’t be doing magic around strangers. The last thing we want is for his parents to think there are elves around ‘putting demons’ in their children. Come on, let’s get going.”

—-

The day went relatively normal after that. Ellara sold most of the pelts to the usual customers. Dáire had managed to attract a gaggle of children with his stories, and the fact that he probably just reminded them of one of the flat-ears. 

She was far more relaxed on the way back to the forest. 

“After this, I might be able to convince the Keeper to let you come with me more often, if you want.”

Dáire’s face lit up. 

“Are you sure?”

Ellara nodded. “Someone needs to rescue you from her piles of scrolls and books.”

“Thank you Ellara, I- What? What’s going on?”

She had stopped walking, with a hand in front of him. Dáire followed her gaze as she turned. 

A man was standing on the path behind them. He was heavily armored, a flaming sword imprinted on his breastplate, gold-embroidered red bases that reached right above of his feet. A Templar.

Dáire reached for his staff at the same time Ellara grabbed her bow. The man approached them and they could see he was a relatively young man. Probably a newer recruit, which was the worst kind. They were always trying to prove themselves. 

“Leave now!” shouted Ellara, standing in front of Dáire. 

“We have received reports of an elven mage in town. We can turn a blind eye if you keep your magic in the forest, but you must understand that when you are in our town, it poses a danger to all our people.”

Ellara pulled an arrow from her quiver and pulled on the string.

“Turn and leave. Now.”

“Young lady, there is no need to resort to violence. The Order dictates any mages should be taken to the Circle. Just surrender the mage to-”

Her arrow flew and struck the Templar’s shield. The man staggered back and unsheathed his sword.

“It’s going to be like this, is it?”

Ellara prepared another arrow as she felt the vibration of magic in the air behind her. She was already tensing her bow when she felt like someone had bludgeoned her skull and chest and knocked the air out of her lungs. 

The Templar had not moved but both Ellara and her brother had been knocked back to the ground. She got up, still gasping for air. 

“Ellara, I cannot pull magic…”

“Run back to the forest, now!”

“But-”

“Now!”

The templar charged at them. Ellara hoped he had only recognised her brother as a mage as she closed her eyes and drew her arrow again. 

She saw him in her mind: blue, glowing, and terrible. 

And she imagined herself shoving him back. Without using her hands. Like she had done before with wild boars and bears. 

When she opened her eyes, the Templar was on the ground, staggered by her push and the weight of his armor. 

“There is two of you-”

“Shut up.”

She shot her arrow, directly at his throat. The words died in a gargle as he fell on his back. 

Ellara turned to find that Dáire had not run back to the forest, but was standing there, eyes fixated on the Templar, and then on her.

“Did you…?”

She was not very sure, herself. It was the first time this had happened in such a clear, calculated way. She was not looking forward to talking to the Keeper that night.  
  
“We’ll talk about it when we are back with the clan.”

She turned back to the templar and took out her skinning knife, cutting the embroidered bases from the armor. 

“What are you doing?”

Ellara finished removing the bases and folded them carefully, putting them in her bag. 

“I’m not wasting perfectly good fabric. Come on, it’s late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ellara is my oc =3 
> 
> (future) inquisitor Dáire Lavellan is @littlegumshoe's (on tumblr) 
> 
> (very sexy of ellara to wear templar bases as a shawl tbh)


End file.
